


Skip The Other Way

by elbowsinsidethedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor
Summary: Bending the episode, “Skip” from season four. Giving it a major detour.





	Skip The Other Way

John headed for the subway, to Harold, like a homing pigeon. He was on autopilot, out of sorts, and instinct said, touch base with Harold. They hadn’t spoken, John hadn’t seen him since he’d gotten caught up in the whirlwind of Frankie Wells. Her number was finally resolved. Frankie was on her way home with a few scrapes and bruises but otherwise fine. The bad guys were cuffed, but there was no pay-off, no feeling of completion.

Could be, he thought, the problem was the thing with Iris. Frankie had just split, Fusco was still grinning, when Iris had called him into her office. She’d wanted to explain herself, to tell him the reason she was begging off his therapy. She was attracted to him. He knew that. He’d seen it in her eyes from the start. He was used to seeing that look in people’s eyes. It didn’t mean much to him. People got over it, past it, but apparently it was insurmountable to a therapist.

His thoughts circled back to the bounty hunter as he paused by one of the Chinese noodle joints that lined the streets near the subway’s hidden entrance; tempted by the aromas of spicy fried food. What did Frankie mean by the crack about calling her when he was a free man? He was a free man. Who did she think he was attached to? Iris? It didn’t matter. He wasn’t interested in Iris, and he wasn’t interested in Frankie, free or not. Her kind of crazy was nothing he wanted or needed.

He ducked into a restaurant, giving in to the impulse to pick up lunch for himself and a pint of Harold’s favorite dumplings. He pictured Harold eating them and it made him smile. Back out on the street he tucked the warm satchel against his body to protect it from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, more of a suggestion than a full story. It seemed obvious to me when I watched the episode that Frankie was right in thinking John was not free, but wrong (in my mind anyway) about the person to whom he was committed!


End file.
